


Your classic prom fic

by DestielIsFuckinReal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Dean, Castiel and Jimmy Novak Are Twins, Charlie Ships It, First Kiss, Fluff, Human Castiel, Jimmy Ships It, Jock Dean, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nerd Castiel, POV Alternating, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsFuckinReal/pseuds/DestielIsFuckinReal
Summary: I'm sorry for the crappy title, but I'm not good at this kind of stuff, most of the times at least xD I hope you'll like this one tho





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the crappy title, but I'm not good at this kind of stuff, most of the times at least xD I hope you'll like this one tho

«Ask him» Jimmy says, poking Castiel on the arm during breakfast.

«Jim, please leave it, I will never ask Dean Winchester to go to prom with me» replies Cas, eyes not leaving his bowl of cereal.

«But why not?» Jimmy basically whines.

Cas looks at his twin. «Because he's the very straight captain of the football team, not to mention popular as hell,» he looks back at his bowl, «plus I'm pretty sure he will go with Lisa Braeden»

Jimmy chuckles. Cas raises an eyebrow at him, and this makes Jimmy laugh. «What's so funny?» Cas asks at last.

«Lisa asked Dean, but he turned her down, didn't you hear? Everyone's talking about it at school»

Cas tilts his head.

«Are you kidding me?» Jimmy says, looking at his twin with wide eyes. Then he adds, «But of course you didn't, you're always with your nose in one of your books»

Cas gives him a bitch face. «They're interesting, and the worlds I read about are more fascinating that this one, wizards, dragons, elves...»

«... Hobbits» they both finish. «I know, Cas» Jimmy adds, «you're rambling about this stuff your whole life»

 _It's how I coped with dad's death._ Cas wants to say, but he doesn't, he knows how was for them to go through it when they were only five. Their father died of alcohol intoxication, started to drink when Jimmy and Cas were only two, when their mother ran away. Luckily Michael was of age to become their tutor and take care of them after his death. He was 19, Gabriel only 10.

«I tell you, ask him to prom» Jimmy says again.

«Ask who to prom?» Gabriel's voice comes from the door and he sits on the chair in front of Jimmy and Cas with a chocolate bar in his hand.

«Dean Winchester», «No one» the twins answer together.

«Oh, little Cassie has the hots for the Winchester kid, like I didn't know already» Gabriel grins putting his feet on the table.

It's not a secret to his brothers that Cas has a crush on Dean since he moved in the house across the street with his family from Kansas few years ago. And can you blame him? The guy has eyes of the color of the forest, a constellation of freckles,  sinful plush lips and he's the most beautiful person Cas has ever seen, inside and out, just look how he acts around his little brother Sam.

«Gabe, feet down on the floor, you know it's unsanitary» Michael says entering the kitchen.

«Yessir» Gabriel says and does what he's told. Then he adds «Hey, can I use one of your computers? I need to make an editing for college and I left mine at the campus»

«Fine, as long as it's not a porn» Michael says while he puts some papers in his bag.

«Thank you Mikey» and with that Gabriel goes in the living room.

«And don't call me that» Michael yells behind him and then sighs because when has Gabriel ever listened to him. He turns to Jimmy and Cas. «I need to be in court in 15 minutes, you ok for a walk to school?»

«Sure, not a problem» Jimmy answers for both of them.

«See you later, guys» Michael says and walks to the front door.

«Go get 'em, Mrs Keating!» Jimmy yells.

«I'm better than Annalise, and you know it, kiddo» Michael yells back and he's out of the door.

Cas smiles.

«Oh for the old Gods and the new, is that a smile I see?» Jimmy says.

Cas punches him on the shoulder. «You're very annoying, Jimmy.» he chuckles and stands up to put the bowl in the sink. «Let's go or we're gonna be late»

Jimmy does the same and they're on the way to school, yelling a "we're going, Gabe" and receiving a distracted "yeah yeah" from their brother.

 

 ※ ~ ※ ~ ※

 

Dean parks his baby in the parking lot. She's his pride and joy, a beautiful black 67 Chevy Impala his dad gave him when he turned 16, he almost teared up when John said it was finally his, he dreamed of that moment since forever.

He kills off the engine and ruffles Sam's hair. «See you after school, bitch» he grins.

Sam gets out of the car muttering a "jerk" and fixing his hair. Dean chuckles and gets out of the car too, entering the school and walking to his locker.

On the walls, posters of tonight's prom are affixed everywhere, with drawings and writings that reminds you of the '60s. Yep, this year's theme is the '60s. Good time if you ask Dean, the music was awesome, I mean, Zeppelin!

When he arrives to his locker, he sees a red head that can recognize everywhere walking to him.

«Yo Winchester!» Charlie greets him.

«Hey Bradbury, fancy to see you here»

«What, can't I say hi to my best friend?»

«Or you just want to see your girlfriend non girlfriend Dorothy Baum, who's locker happens to be the one across mine» Dean says crossing his arms and leaning on the wall.

Charlie gasps. «You're offending me, Dean!» and when he raises one eyebrow, she adds, «Ok, ok, I want to ask her to go to the prom with me, but who says I can't spend time with you, big boy?» she grins and punches him lightly on the shoulder.

Dean laughs and shakes his head. Charlie is one of a kind.

«What about you? I heard you said no to Lisa Braeden»

«Yeah, well» Dean says, scratching the back of his neck. He opens his mouth to add something else, but Charlie speaks first. «Oh Gallifrey, you asked Novak!» she says, whispering the last word.

Dean blushes a little. «Well, I haven't asked him yet, but I doubt he would say yes to me»

«Why not?»

«Because I heard Balthazar say that he wants to ask him, and come on Charlie, he's British! I can't win against that»

Charlie crosses her arms. «I hope you're fucking kidding me, Winchester»

Dean looks at her, she can be frightening sometimes, like Smaug or Molly Weasley, that is actually what she looks like now, even the hair color is right.

«What?» he says.

«Dean, for the love of Obi-Wan, you're popular, you're attractive, and if my gay-radar is right, and it's always right, Castiel Novak will say yes to you»

«What makes you so sure?»

«I told you» she raises a hand behind her head and moves her fingers, «gay-radar»

Dean rubs one hand on his face, he has a crush on the Novak kid since he first saw him in Literature class his first day of school. «Ok Charlie, I'll ask him after Math, we have that class together»

Charlie squeals, actually squeals, and hugs him. «That's my boy!» she looks at her clock. «I'll catch with you at lunch, I risk to be late at Computer. I hope to see Dorothy later» she waves and walks to her class. Dean takes the stuff he needs from his locker and walks to his first period class, hoping he won't make himself look like an idiot around Castiel later.

 

※ ~ ※ ~ ※

 

Time flies when you're nervous. Cas is still not sure if he wants to ask Dean to prom, he's nervously biting at his pen, distractedly listening to whatever Mr Lafitte is rambling about the Second World War when the bell rings.

 _Finally!_ he thinks. He's a big fan of History, but right now he's starving and he's positive he can eat whatever the cafeteria has to offer them today.

He packs his things and gets out of the classroom, but he doesn't go far because he hears his name being called. He turns around and there he is, Dean Winchester, jogging after him.

Castiel must be hallucinating, there's no way in hell the most popular kid knows about his existence. He goes to turn around when Dean calls him again, walking closer and oh lord, he's even more handsome at this distance. Cas can count all the freckles splattered on his cheeks and nose.

«Hi» Dean smiles.

«Hello, Dean» Cas is not sure how he was able to say those two words.

«So, I... Uhm... I wanted to talk to you after Math, but now is as good a time as any, right?» Dean chuckles. Fuck, why is this so difficult? Must be those big blue eyes staring at him like they're looking right at his soul or that impossibly sex hair, anyway he's pretty sure he's making a fool of himself.

Cas doesn't speak, he should be calm to not scare Dean away, no?

Dean scratches the back of his neck. «I wanted to ask you if you want to go to prom? You know, with me?»

Cas blinks. Maybe he heard wrong, but Dean is looking at him expectantly. He opens his mouth to answer, but Dean speaks. «It's... It's ok if you don't want to, or if you go with someone else, I...»

Dean is rambling, so Cas saves him, grabbing his wrist lightly and saying, «I... I would like to go with you» he smiles at the green eyed boy, «I was actually thinking to ask you, also prepared for a rejection, because I didn't even know you knew me» Cas chuckles and blushes a little.

«Of course I know you, you dork, we have few classes together, and you think I wouldn't notice your gorgeous blue eyes?» Dean says before he can stop himself, but he decides that it doesn't matter given the adorable blush on Cas's face. He steps in Cas's personal space and kisses his forehead. «I'll pick you up at eight» Dean smiles and steps back a little. Cas nods, unable to speak, and Dean's smile widens, he waves and disappears around the corner, leaving Cas not entirely sure of what just happened.

 

※ ~ ※ ~ ※

 

«So in the end, Dean asked you» Jimmy says tying Cas's (Michael's) tie.

«For the billionth time today, yes» replies Cas.

Jimmy smirks and an idea forms in Cas's mind. «Did you tell him to ask me to prom?» he tilts his head.

«What? No, that guy irritates me»

«Only because Amelia couldn't stop talking about him before you two started dating» Cas says stepping back to put on his jacket.

Jimmy crosses his arms. «Not true» Cas raises one eyebrow at him, and he adds, «Fine, ok, maybe a little... No, no, don't you dare to put on that ugly trench coat or, I swear, I'll burn it»

Cas stops mid-movement and tilts his head.

«I'm serious Castiel, that thing will scare Dean away»

Cas rolls his eyes. «Fine, but...» He's interrupted by the doorbell ringing. «Oh my God, he's here»

Jimmy puts his hands on Cas's shoulders. «Hey, don't panic, not now»

Cas nods and Gabriel's voice comes from downstairs. «Cassie, there's an handsome young man at the door for you»

Cas groans and hides his face in one hand before yelling back. «Coming!»

Jimmy gives him a smile and a pat on the shoulder, Cas takes a deep breath and goes downstairs.

He sees that Dean is talking with Michael, _I bet they're talking about Dean's Impala_ , Cas thinks. Michael is a big fan of classic cars, so of course he noticed Dean's Chevy.

Dean is wearing a suit, white shirt and no tie, the first two buttons are open and his jacket is draped over his arm. Cas comes to the conclusion that Dean looks very good in a white shirt.

«... and I swear, she ran like a devil» Dean chuckles, and Michael too. Then his eyes meet Cas's, and he smiles warmly watching the other boy walking closer. Cas smiles back and Dean is sure it's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

«Hi» Dean says when Cas is in front of him.

«Hi» Cas replies and smiles wide.

«Is that my blue tie?» Michael asks.

Cas raises one eyebrow at his brother. «Uh yeah, Jimmy said he asked you...?»

«Yeah, well, it's fine anyway... I need to talk to that brat. Don't be too late you two and have fun» Michael smiles.

«Yeah yeah» Cas says.

Both boys wave and walk out the door to Dean's car. She's beautiful and Cas says it out loud. Dean chuckles. «I knew there was a reason I liked you»

Cas blushes and opens the door to the passenger seat, sitting shotgun. They drive in silence, stealing glances at each other when they think they're not looking. Most of the times they end up looking into each other's eyes and they smile a little before Dean looks back at the road.

It's a 10 minutes drive to the school and when Dean kills off the engine, he walks to Cas's side to open his door. «What a gentleman» Cas chuckles and gets out of the car.

Dean shrugs. «Well, I try»

Cas smiles and takes the other boy's hand without thinking. «Let's go, I want to see how Becky and Ash decorated the place» he says and walks to the building. He's excited, not only he's going to prom with the guy he's crushing for years now, he's also going to a '60s themed prom, a.k.a. the best years of last century, the music was awesome!

When they open the doors of the gym, it's like the '60s exploded in the room, there are also mannequins dressed in sparkling colorful suits and afros! Even the dj station is something coming straight from that decade, Cas imagines it's Mr Singer's, the guy is like a museum, but he's positive the vinyls are Garth's, the skinny weird guy behind the station. Everyone's having a great time, even the teachers supervising.

Cas is excited like a kid in a candy shop, Dean finds it utterly adorable and he doesn't even realize he's smiling like an idiot when Cas turns to look at him and asks, «What?» returning his smile.

«Nothing, just... nothing» Dean says and squeezes Cas's hand.

«Ok guys, I stole this one from my mom's collection, but that's something that will stay between us, deal?» Garth announces before _Twist and shout_ by the Beatles starts playing.

«Oh my God, I love this song!» Cas says, «Would you... would you like to dance?»

«Of course Cas, you don't need to ask» Dean says and drags the other boy on the dancefloor.

They dance, have fun, talk with friends (mostly Dean's, Charlie hugs the hell out of Cas, that girl his tiny, but strong). Around two hours later, Garth announces a last song before the party officially ends.

 _Wise men say_  
_Only fools rush in_

Of course it's a slow dance. Dean takes Cas's hand and walks to the dancefloor, he rests his hands on Cas's hips and starts swaying slowly. «Do you mind?»

«Why would I?» Cas answers and puts his arms around Dean's neck.

 _But I can't help falling in love with you_  
_Shall I stay?_  
_Would it be a sin_  
_If I can't help falling in love with you?_

Elvis sings. Cas rests his head on Dean's.

 _Like a river flows_  
_Surely to the sea_  
_Darling, so it goes_  
_Some things are meant to be_

 _Take my hand,_  
_Take my whole life, too_  
_For I can't help falling in love with you_

«You know, I thought Jimmy asked you to ask me» Cas says quietly and chuckles softly.

«How come?» replies Dean in the same tone.

«Because, as cliché as it sounds, I have a crush on you since you moved in the house across ours»

Dean smiles. «Well, it's cliché as hell, but, y'know, I got a crush on you since my first day here at school»

Cas leans back to look into Dean's eyes. «Really?»

Dean chuckles and sings softly. «Like a river flows, surely to the sea, darling so it goes, somethings are meant to be» he inches closer with every word, and brushes his lips on Cas. It's nothing big, just a touch of lips on lips, but Castiel feels like he's flying.

«I hope that was ok, it's the whole night I wanted to kiss you» Dean says with an adorable blush on his cheeks.

«It's more than ok» Cas says and leans in for a proper kiss. Dean's lips on his are better than he ever imagined, and he thought of those lips a lot. Dean brings him closer to his body and deepens the kiss. They part for air and Dean rests his forehead on the other boy's. «Tomorrow is Saturday, do you want to go on a date with me?» he asks.

Cas smiles. «Of course I will»

Dean smiles wide and gives Cas another kiss. «Awesome»

_Like a river flows_  
_Surely to the sea_  
_Darling, so it goes_  
_Some things are meant to be_  
_Take my hand,_  
_Take my whole life, too_  
_For I can't help falling in love with you_  
_For I can't help falling in love with you_

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something where Jimmy and Cas are twins since I started writing, because I love Jimmy. Also, it was fun to make all the references to my fandoms xD  
> Another thing, Michael is a lawyer (obviously the "Mrs Keating" reference, duh) and Gabriel is a major in Cinematography and Film on break, because I imagined the fic happening during spring. Respectively they are 31 and 22, Jimmy and Cas 17, while Dean is already 18, being born in January.  
> Like always, it isn't beta'd and I tried to not make mistakes, remember English is not my first language :p


End file.
